deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer
LakuitaBro01.2= Alex vs Cole.png|Bakalord What-if Death Battle Alex Mercer vs. Cole MacGrath.jpg|Venage237 AM vs CM.jpg|Simbiothero Death Battle 70000.jpg|Risto733 IMG 0389.jpg|Sharknado14 Cole MacGrath vs. Alex Mercer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: InFamous VS Prototype! A huge video game rivalry is to be settled today! Will Cole MacGrath shock the Blacklight virus into submission? Or will Alex Mercer slice the Conduit into unrecognizable biomass? Interlude: Wiz: To be blessed with amazing powers sometimes isn't a blessing. You can do whatever you could want with them, but in the end, you may discover something truly awful about yourself. Boomstick: You could either become the hero you wanted or decide to be a dick to children. Hell, I'd fuck up an entire city if I had awesome powers too. Wiz: And that's exactly what our combatants today do for a living. Boomstick: Cole MacGrath, the Savior of Empire City. Wiz: And Alex Mercer, the Blacklight Virus given form. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Cole MacGrath: Alex Mercer: Fight: Empire City at Night Beneath the Mask (Rain) - Persona 5 and Rain Noises It was a cold night, around 1 AM in Empire City, a city in which was rebuilding itself after a massive explosion rocked the Historic District, a plague swept through all three of it's islands, and through all that, it survived. However there still were super powered humans, named Conduits, that were running around with newfound powers, ruling sections of the city whenever they pleased. However, one was fighting them all off and making an attempt to save the city. Harnessing electricity and ice, he'd destroy any Conduit that would try and do harm to another person. His name was Cole MacGrath. In the Neon District of Empire City, he traveled along rooftops, having received new intel of a new Conduit in a broken down old factory located in the Warren, he was on his way there. The Warren Cole arrived at the factory, studying his surroundings. The factory was a wreck, and that's not just talking about the busted windows, the smoke stack that was about to tip over into the harbor, or the plant life that has long since grown over all the brick. No, it was the blaring lights of the military trucks, all from the Marines, the blood splatter on the ground and on all the walls, and the corpses strewn everywhere. "What the hell happened here?" he pondered out loud as he slowed his pace to a crawl towards the cracked doors of the factory. Once inside, he punched a fuse box, turning all lights in the factory on. There were even more bodies and blood inside, so Cole put his best foot forward and followed the trail. At the end of the trail, he found a group of huddling Marine troops. "Aw shit it's the Terrorist!" one of them yelled out, and all seven trained their guns on him. Cole put his hands up "Woah guys c'mon I'm here to stop the Conduit!" One of the soldiers yelled out in pure fear "It's not a Conduit! It's not even alive!" McGrath gained a confused face, as another soldier continued on. "It's the Blacklight virus, it has form, it attacked us here at the factory." The soldiers lowered their weapons. Cole looked around. "Where'd it go?" he asked. The soldier in the middle of the group's head jerked up, looking straight into his eyes. "Here." He morphed into a slender, hooded figure, and instantly his arms turned into blades that sliced all the other soldiers into pieces. Then, he appeared to absorb them into himself, licking his lips. Cole went wide eyed and started to channel electricity through his arms. "Delicious." he grinned, blades beginning to form again on his arms. Cole could only yell "Who and what the FUCK are you?" Murder Your Maker - Prototype 2 "Alex Mercer, the Blacklight virus". Cole nodded, "Well let's see how you enjoy a little shock you little shit!" FIGHT! I'm My Own Master Now - MGR:R Neon District Moritifed - Max Anarchy Ravus Aeterna - Final Fantasy XV Results: Are you hyped for this fight? Hell yeah Hell no |-| Raiando - Necromercer= Cole MacGrath VS Alex Mercer Is a What-If? Death Battle collaboration between Raiando and Necromercer, it features Cole from InFamous and Alex from Prototype. ''Description'' InFamous VS Prototype, these two Superhuman beings from rival Open World games are about to fight to see who's the best Superhuman. ''Interlude'' Wiz: Through the generations, there have been lots of Superheroes in many shapes and forms. Boomstick: They usually start as being your average joe from the streets, but all the sudden they have Superpowers. Wiz: Like Cole MacGrath: The Savior of Empire City. Boomstick: And Alex Mercer: The Blacklight Virus, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their Weapon, Armor and Skills to find out who will win...a Death Battle. (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for Cole's Bio) ''Cole Amps Up (Raiando) ''Wiz: In The Empire City, Cole MacGrath was a simple Bike Messenger who was just minding his own business. He was also best friends with Zeke and Trish. Boomstick: But one day, when he was delivering the Ray Sphere, it ended up detonating as it caused a Massive Explosion that killed hundreds and destroyed the City, fortunately Cole MacGrath survived. Wiz: When he woke up, Cole found himself with new powers, he gainted Electric Powers! Boomstick: It was up to Cole to either use these powers for good or the bad. Wiz: Were going with Good Cole for this one, anyways Cole MacGrath has many ways of using his Electric Powers. Boomstick: He can shoot out basic electric projectiles that travel at great distances, throw Sticky Bombs that latch onto anything and stun them, he can also Grind on metallic surfaces like a certain cool Hedgehog. Wiz: Cole is very acrobatic as he got great parkour skills and even be able to Fly, he can even create Shields, a Grapple Hook, Shockwaves and even Telekinesis. Boomstick: He also got a thrusty Gigawatt Energy Blades for Melee combat and not to mention, he got Supernatural Senses like reading the minds of Dead people, foreseeing the future and spot anyone in disguise. Wiz: Electrokinesis is not the only ability Cole has, he also got such abilities like Cryokinesis. Boomstick: Now that was quite unexpected from a guy who mostly uses Electricity but he got totally Cool powers with it, Pun not intended. Wiz: Cole can shoot Ice Blasts, create an Ice Shield to block off projectiles, use Ice Leap to create a platform beneath him and jump off and use the Ice Barrier to create a Spiky Obstacle and he can walk on Water as Cole with electric abilities is fatal to it. Boomstick: On top of all these abilities, Cole got the powerful Ionic Abilities, with Ionic Drain he can suck his opponents life force out of them, Ionic Freeze surrounds Cole with Spiky Icicles, Ionic Vortex makes Cole create a Massive Tornado that sucks anything in it and finally his Ionic Storm makes Cole summon a Massive Lightning Strike around him to completely zap em off. Wiz: Cole is a powerful opponent to be reckoned with, he's capable of going up against the likes of the First Sons and it's leader Kessler. Boomstick: Kessler basically has Cole's Powers but stronger, in fact. Kessler IS Cole MacGrath from the future, he was also the person that ordered the Ray Sphere from Cole. Wiz: Cole is strong enough to sunk entire Aircraft Carriers with Lightning Bolts and not to mention, he went up against The Beast. Boomstick: And that guy was strong enough to Blast the Moon into pieces, however Cole has never shown such feat from himself, but still. He's fast enough to avoids Bullets, Lightning Blasts from Kessler and Black Holes from The Beast. Wiz: Cole himself is pretty durable, he's tough enough to survive Extreme Heat, such as taking explosions in the face and surviving The Beast's grasp, who's literally made of fire, has an impressive Regenerating Ability as he can survive Bullet wounds for example and is possibly comparable to Forced Conduits, who can regrow Limbs. Boomstick: And best of all, Cole has survived the very explosion that gave him powers, and that Explosion literally nuked an Entire City. Wiz: That is pretty impressive, i even made a Near Replica of the Ray Sphere to see if i could get those powers. Boomstick: Wiz, Don't! You know what happened last time when you made something that blew up out entire laboratory? And we had to pay lots of money to repair it. Wiz: I'm doing it for Science. Boomstick: WIZ NO-! (Wiz then detonates the Ray Sphere replica and blew up the entire Lab) PLEASE STAND BY (Wiz was seen with Electricity flowing through him while Boomstick looks unamused) Boomstick: Promise you never do that ever again. Wiz: Anyhow, despite Cole's pretty impressive abilities, he still has his own disadvantages. Boomstick: He can't carry any sort of firearms, as when he touches them, they end up blowing up, but that can come pretty handy when going up against anyone with Firearms. Wiz: Cole's Electric Abilities are also pretty limitied, as he needs to absorb some Electricity from his environment, if Cole is in a place with no Electricity. Boomstick: He can kiss his abilities goodbye. Wiz: While he's immune towards any Electric Attacks, he can still be harmed by the superior White Lightnings. Boomstick: Despite all of these, Cole MacGrath is still very impressive, he even crossed over in Street Fighter X Tekken and Playstation All Stars as he fought against the likes Ryu, Heihachi and Raiden. Oh and his Evil Self fought against the Fat frickin' Princess for some reason. Cole MacGrath: Powers don't kill people. Oh, no... it's the person behind the powers that kill people. (The Doors of Death Battle Slam Shut, finishing Cole's bio and open for Alex's bio) ''Alex Shapeshifts In (Necromercer) ''Wiz: Imagine if you woke up one day with no memory of who you were, where you are or how you got there. Boomstick: That really sucks. Wiz: Well, thats just the first day in the life of Alex Mercer. Alex then woke up and proceeded to break out of the facility that he was held in. Boomstick: Jeez. Anyway, turns out Alex had some weird ass powers which he discovred after he was attacked by a group called Black Watch, a secret government organazation ment to contain the Black Light Virus. And apparently Alex just so happened to be infected with the Black Light Virus. So, with no clue where he was why he was there and with a creepy ass government organazation on his ass Alex set out for anwsers. Wiz: So, enough of that backstory shit. Lets get to what you are all here for. Alex Mercer's powers and abilites. Boomstick: Alex can shape shift, absorb energy, infect other people with the black light virus, he can harden his skin to near inpinatrable levels, and Alex also has insanely powerful regeneration. Wiz: ''Pre-Fight'' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! (The Doors of Death Battle slam shut and open for the Fight) Who are you rooting for? Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Who do you think will win? The Electric Hero of Empire City The Shapeshifting Threat of Manhattan ''Death Battle'' ''Results'' ''Trivia'' *The Connection between Cole and Alex is that both were once Normal humans before both got Supernatural Powers, both also come from an Open World Video Game. *This is the third collaboration between Raiando and Necro, the first-two being Marx VS Mephiles and Mega Man Battle Royale. |-| Nkstjoa= Okay, this is going to be my very last one. Like, for real this time. Cole MacGrath vs. Alex Mercer is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Interlude Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer DEATH BATTLE! Results Who would you be rooting for? Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Who would win? Cole MacGrath Alex Mercer Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'inFamous vs Prototype' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Playstation themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Raiando Category:Necromercer Category:Nkstjoa Category:Antonio valihora